This disclosure relates to substrate processing, and, more particularly, to techniques for patterning substrates including patterning semiconductor wafers.
Methods of shrinking line-widths in lithographic processes have historically involved using greater-NA optics (numerical aperture), shorter exposure wavelengths, or interfacial media other than air (e.g., water immersion). As the resolution of conventional lithographic processes has approached theoretical limits, manufacturers have started to turn to double-patterning (DP) methods to overcome optical limitations.
In material processing methodologies (such as photolithography), creating patterned layers comprises the application of a thin layer of radiation-sensitive material, such as photoresist, to an upper surface of a substrate. This radiation-sensitive material is transformed into a relief pattern which can be used as an etch mask to transfer a pattern into an underlying layer on a substrate. Patterning of the radiation-sensitive material generally involves exposure of actinic radiation through a reticle (and associated optics) onto the radiation-sensitive material using, for example, a photo-lithography system. This exposure can then be followed by the removal of irradiated regions of the radiation-sensitive material or non-irradiated regions (depending on resist tone and developer tone) using a developing solvent. This mask layer can comprise multiple sub-layers.
Conventional photolithographic techniques for exposing a pattern of radiation or light onto a substrate have various challenges that limit a size of features exposed, and limit pitch or spacing between exposed features. One conventional technique to mitigate exposure limitations is that of using a double patterning approach to allow the patterning of smaller features at a smaller pitch than what is currently possible with conventional photolithographic techniques.